<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蜘蛛（编号十二） by eaforever10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992439">蜘蛛（编号十二）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaforever10/pseuds/eaforever10'>eaforever10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaforever10/pseuds/eaforever10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>蜘蛛Anna×探险家Elsa</p><p>七日魔药的衍生物。感觉蜘蛛和哺乳类格格不入，所以单开一篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾莎被困在着这丛林深处一个多星期了。</p><p>这里，是帝国最危险也最神秘的丛林，密密匝匝的树枝遮蔽了天日。要不是探险多年的经验带着她找到了水源，又摸索着找到了一些可以食用的野果，加上运气够好没有碰到什么大型野兽，她可能早就死在这里了。</p><p>可是这又怎么样呢？制作精良的探险服仍然尽职尽责地保护着她，这是出来的时候导师特意为她申请的——尽管对得意弟子执意来这样十死无生的地方冒险发了好几次脾气，这位鼎鼎有名的大冒险家最终还是妥协了，只是偷偷花了大心思申请到了这件帝国科研部的镇部之宝。</p><p>可她回不去了。看不见星星，看不见太阳，指南针失灵，她沿着水源走，却似乎越走越深。</p><p>但我不后悔。</p><p>这里是多少探险家魂断之地，就是多少探险家的梦想之地。这里有着最悠远动人的传说，最奇幻吊诡的景色，最神秘未知的物种。这片丛林吞噬了所有妄图探究其中秘密的探险家，包括传说中的探险家阿伦。从来没有人活着从里面出来过，可每年都会有野心勃勃的探险家不远万里而来。死在这里，对一个探险家而言，就好似战士死在虫族战场上，是善终，也是荣耀。</p><p>从树枝间细细碎碎洒下的阳光渐渐暗了，夜晚即将到来。艾莎叹了口气，加快了脚步。虽然这几天运气够好，但是夜间的丛林危险重重，她必须尽快找到一个安全的地方过夜。可没走几步，她就感觉到自己撞上了什么。尽管在探险服的作用下她没有受伤，但是却已经是动弹不得。</p><p>又韧又粘的细长丝线在昏暗的光线掩护下几乎看不见，就这样轻易地网住了猎物。还来不及挣扎，猎手便从背后而来，尖锐的口器轻而易举戳破了冒险服，扎进了后颈之中。毒素迅速在血管内蔓延开来，艾莎失去了知觉。</p><p>再次醒来，天已经彻底黑了。艾莎看着眼前黑色的树影呆了一下，旋即反应过来自己躺在了一张巨大的银白色网上。身上的探险服被咬得破破烂烂地，所幸现在还是夏天，不至于冻到——不，这算什么幸运？裸露在外的肌肤能清楚的感受到夜风的吹拂，可身体却像被麻醉了一样完全提不起力气。想起那几个无意中听说的冒险故事，她只觉得心底一股凉意。</p><p>身下的网轻轻颤动，一只足有两人高的蜘蛛从网的角落爬了过来。老实说，在虫族肆虐的今天，这算不上她见过的最大的虫类，可却是她见过的最美的虫类。纯黑色的体表黑得似乎能吸收所有光线，看起来危险又神秘，可随着它的靠近，在那片黑里显露出了隐约的棕红色，那花纹蜿蜒缠绕着隐藏在黑色的绒毛之下，看不真切却能感受到其中暗藏的玄机。八只巨大的、比王冠上的宝石更加清透的蓝绿色眼睛凝视着她，极致的美让她不由失神片刻。可看到被自己倒映其中、衣不蔽体的形象，她下意识抿紧了嘴，不死心地继续挣扎着，试图调动起那些完全没有了响应的肌肉。</p><p>毛绒绒的附肢摁上了肩膀，末端的爪刺入了皮肤。艾莎吃痛地哼了一声，随即被眼前的变化惊得瞪大了眼睛。那隐藏着的棕红色的纹路从那爪尖开始亮了起来，过于温暖的颜色抹去了纯黑色体表带来的危险感，看起来居然有几分可爱——等等，在这种地方亮起这样明亮的光，周围还静悄悄的——眼前这位果然是这一片丛林的王，难怪除了最开始碰到的那只，之后就再也没看到什么大型野兽了。她一路走来，竟是把自己送到了此地领主面前。想到这里，艾莎苦涩而自嘲地一笑。</p><p>看来这次逃不掉了……来不及多想，眼前的纹路全部亮了起来。被刺中的皮肤传来了难以忍受的灼烧感，剧烈的疼痛让她眼前一阵阵发黑，却苦于不能动弹分毫只能一动不动地煎熬。在模糊的视线中，眼前的光团开始从最上方融化，先是一头棕红色的长发，然后是和蜘蛛形态一样剔透的蓝绿色眼睛，接着是长了可爱小雀斑的面庞……眼前的巨型蜘蛛消失了，取而代之的是一位娇小纤细的少女。</p><p>或许说少女也不太恰当——艾莎看着少女腿间与她画风完全不同的昂扬巨物，只觉得心里一阵发凉。那女孩似乎完全没有觉得哪里不对，亲热地抱了过来，脸上是全然的天真童稚。她张了张口，试着说什么，嘴里吐出的却是完全无法听懂的词语。老实说，如果没有那根奇怪的东西，她看起来完全就是个国中刚毕业的邻家妹妹，要是平时在园区里看见，艾莎肯定要揉揉她的脑袋夸一声可爱。可现在，感受着那根又硬又烫的东西在肌肤上的摩擦，以及从被刺中的地方逐渐扩散开的酥麻，她只希望眼前的一切是个梦。</p><p>“嗷……嗷莎……”少女的进步相当明显，仅仅试了几下，就说出了勉强能听懂的星际通用语。但是艾莎已经无暇关注少女是怎么知道她的名字的了。她惊恐地发现，当少女念出她的名字，被刺激的那块肌肤明显的烫了一下，接着更迅猛的情潮在体内爆发开来，腿间的小穴甚至已经流出了花汁。少女冲她天真地笑了笑，像是完全不知道自己所作所为的后果，伏在她耳边开始一遍又一遍地念着她的名字：“艾莎……艾莎……”</p><p>湿热的气息打在敏感的耳边，让本就濒临崩溃的身体更加不堪重负。少量粘腻的液体从腿间流下，更多的则是从蛛网的空隙间滴下。艾莎的身体逐渐开始恢复了力气，可她唯一能做到的只剩下了颤抖。蛛丝把颤动传递开来，伏在艾莎身边的少女满意地起身，昂扬的巨物抵上了已经湿透了的穴口。</p><p>“不……不行……”艾莎挣扎起来：“太大了……”</p><p>确实，尽管那一张一合的小嘴已经又湿又软，但当比普通男性更为粗壮的巨物进入了时，未尝人事的穴口仍然被撑得微疼。身上的少女却仅仅是犹豫了一下，接着无情地把巨物继续往里送去。</p><p>“嘶……太……嗯……太撑了……”穴口被撑开到极限，又热又硬的巨物凶狠地挤开颤抖的穴肉，不断向里迫进。艾莎颤抖悲鸣着，下体传来几乎被劈开一样的疼痛，无法克制的生理泪水顺着微红的眼角滑落。</p><p>看到认定的伴侣哭泣，少女无措地停了下来，蓝绿色的眼里闪过做错了事的愧疚和心虚。她一边继续叫着伴侣的名字，一边抚上了伴侣胸前，试图用快感来减轻疼痛。雪白的乳肉被毫无章法地揉捏着，硬挺的可怜乳尖被压得东歪西倒。毫无章法的揉捏带来了另外的疼痛，艾莎吃痛地喘息呻吟，嗓音软得几乎要滴出水。</p><p>发现自己做的事起了反效果，少女明显地急了。手下的柔软的触感和下身被吮吸的快感对一只刚刚成年的蛛而言，美妙得几乎要失控。可在情事方面几乎一无所知，仅仅靠繁殖本能做到眼前这一步的少女仅仅不知所措地犹豫了片刻，眼里露出极为人性化的委屈和不舍，便腰身后撤，试图把罪魁祸首拔出来。</p><p>“！”那根诡异的棒状物上微小的倒刺在退出湿软甬道的时候显露了威力。艾莎瞪大双眼，还未来得及合拢的穴口翕动了两下，吐出了一大口花液。疲软无力的身体猛然爆发出一股力量，曲线流畅的腰背从网上弓成，僵直片刻之后方才失力落下，未经人事的身体在这样强烈的快感下仍不时地抽搐几下。</p><p>少女不安地注视着网上双目失神的人，犹豫着伸手摸向她肩膀上被刺中的地方。那里已经形成了一个棕红色的烙印，上面点缀着八颗蓝绿色的小点，看起来漂亮又神秘。她轻轻摁住那里，艾莎感觉到那处地方又开始发热。她勉力从过于强烈的快感中挣扎出几分清醒，看着那少女开口吐出一串奇怪的话语。她奇异地听懂了这种完全陌生的语言，那是完全在她预料之外的两个字。</p><p>“……安娜？”</p><p>话刚出口，完全无法承受的剧烈灼烧感从肩膀上传来，她眼前一阵发黑，接着失去了意识。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>有Elsa自慰情节</p><p>不能接受者慎入</p><p>（没想到有一天我会写这个，可是Anna不会嘛，只能姐姐教了）</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“唔……”迷蒙的意识尚未完全清醒，酸痛的身体就已经传来了不满的抗议。腿间那个器官的存在感前所未有的强烈，还有包着身体的那些软毛……等等！</p><p>艾莎猛地睁开眼睛，林间洒落的阳光刺地双目酸涩不已，可她却无暇注意。那少女——或许该叫她的名字安娜——已经消失不见，取而代之的是那只大蜘蛛，八只附肢抱在一起，把她牢牢扣在了怀里，毛绒绒的腹部紧紧贴在她身上，微热的体温从上面传了过来。要不是这样，或许衣不蔽体还躺着露天网上的她已经被夜风吹成冻干了。</p><p>心情复杂地摸了摸肩膀上的烙印，艾莎忽视了身边睡得正香的大蜘蛛，闭目沉思起来。失去意识的这段时间里，那枚烙印给了她一些模糊的信息。安娜的物种是一支极为古老的蛛种，诸神之战之后便驻守在这里，因此早早在帝国历史上销声匿迹。由于信奉的神灵残余力量逐渐消失，安娜已经是这个族群最后的幸存者。她遵循着父母的教导成为了这片丛林的领主，可还没来得及学会繁衍后代，父母便油尽灯枯。</p><p>而她这个倒霉蛋，刚进入丛林就被这家伙盯上了。驻守此地的使命使她不能离开丛林中心太远，她便驱使小弟让艾莎与队友分散开，又诱导她一路走进了这丛林中心，把自己送到了她早早准备好的大网上。</p><p>她应该回去的，艾莎心想。导师还在等我，实验室的条件也远比这丛林要好。可她一旦离开身侧的大蜘蛛必定会因为失去伴侣绝食而死。更何况，她还有着那样一个名字。</p><p>安娜。她在心里默默念着这个名字，眼前似乎还能看见那个五岁的孩子毫无生气的面孔。那是她这一生最大的不幸，妹妹的早夭带来的不仅仅是心理上的创伤，更是父母的郁郁而终。往日美满的家庭几年之内支离破碎，只留下她一人。为了实现妹妹的梦想，她不顾老师惋惜的目光，放弃了喜爱的艺术，转而成为了一名探险家。可似乎是命运的怜惜，又似乎是命运的捉弄，让她碰到另一位“安娜”。</p><p>“艾莎？”毛绒绒的大蜘蛛动了动，用相当标准的星际通用语睡眼朦胧地唤道。</p><p>况且，除非靠安娜，这身破破烂烂的防护服根本不足以支撑她走出防护林，艾莎继续想到。但是心里还有一个声音小声反驳着。对单纯的安娜而言，想哄着她送自己出去的难度几乎为零，更不要说因为伴侣契约的原因，她对自己完全没有戒心。</p><p>“艾莎？”没有得到回应的大蜘蛛又叫了一声，八只懵然的大眼睛一齐看了过来。</p><p>“……嗯。”心头一软，艾莎轻声回应道。</p><p>安娜明显地高兴起来。她松开艾莎，伏在网上，又变回了纤细的少女。光芒刚刚褪去，她便迫不及待地扑了上来，身下硬物蠢蠢欲动，存在感鲜明地抵在她的小腹上。</p><p>“等等！”安娜似乎误会了她的意思，以为回应就代表恢复正常，就可以继续昨天没做完的事。被艾莎拦住之后，她老老实实一动不动了，蓝绿色的眼里却露出了委屈和控诉。</p><p>“安娜，做得不对。”她比划着对懵懵懂懂的小蜘蛛说道。幸运的是，小家伙学习能力强很强，很快就看懂了她的意思。</p><p>做得不对么？安娜有些沮丧地想道。她周身的气场都低落下来，看起来一点也不像见面时那只神秘而强大的丛林领主，而更像是导师家那只怂兮兮的萨摩耶。艾莎忍不住揉了揉她柔软的棕色长发，小家伙立刻抬起头来，亮晶晶的眼睛信赖地望向她。</p><p>“我、我现在教你……”话音渐弱，艾莎只觉得自己的脸和耳朵都要一起烧起来了。明明长着那种东西的是安娜，可她怎么有种带坏小孩的感觉。一想到要教一个和妹妹同名的小家伙怎么上自己，她就羞耻得口干舌燥，喉咙干涩得几乎说不出话来。</p><p>可是要是任由什么都不知道的安娜把那东西再塞进来她一定会死在这里的。昨天仅仅插入了一小截，她腿间现在还疼着。要是因为这种事情发烧感染而死更羞耻吧！她试图催眠自己，说出的话语却仍带上了难为情的颤抖。</p><p>“用手指先揉一揉这里……”艾莎伸手示范道。刚摁上阴蒂，一股强烈的快感便让她腰间一阵酥软，几乎要重新躺下去。沉睡的小穴立刻清醒了，十分大方地吐出了今天第一口爱液。</p><p>“嗯……”极力忽略安娜亮得几乎要烧起来的目光，艾莎安慰自己这仅仅是因为那个该死的烙印。她喘了口气，将身体里涌动的情欲勉强压下，纤细的食指试探地探入小穴内。</p><p>“然后像这样……”穴内该死的湿软，刚刚兴奋起来的小穴不顾这是自己的手指，贪婪地吮吸起来。</p><p>“唔啊……”艾莎轻喘着继续示范，纤细修长的手指在粉嫩的小穴不断进出。被伴侣契约带入发情期的身体根本无法忍受这种撩拨，手指动作的幅度随着理智的迷失渐渐大了起来。</p><p>“嗯啊……哈……嗯……”白皙的手指齐根没入穴中，又被快速抽出来，接着又重重落回去。艾莎再也无力去关注安娜的神情，她目光迷离，脸色潮红，仰头难耐地呻吟。</p><p>不够……还不够……中指也加入其中，一次次撞击着缠上来的软肉，力度大得像是要把这些没骨头的软东西捅得稀烂。穴肉却反而更兴奋地缠上去，紧紧咬着那两根手指不放。</p><p>“不要！……”眼见即将抵达巅峰，艾莎的手腕却被人紧紧捏住。不上不下的感觉让本就敏感的身体难受地几乎要哭出来——不，已经有晶莹的泪水从那双迷蒙的蓝眼睛里滚出来了。</p><p>“我已经学会了！”安娜等不及艾莎拒绝，便已学着艾莎的样子，双指探入女人穴中。自己的伴侣就在眼前，眼角眉梢都是勾人而不自知的媚意，冷静的蓝眼睛里只剩下了迷蒙的情欲，微张的红唇还不断吐出撩人至极的喘息呻吟。她再也忍受不下去了，而且她也不愿意艾莎自己达到高潮——天真的小蜘蛛想着：如果艾莎只能靠我得到高潮，她会不会更爱我一些？</p><p>“慢、慢点……”刚刚落下一点的情欲又被重新挑起，非人的力度和手速让艾莎几乎有一种濒死的错觉。她几乎完全迷乱了，甚至有来不及吞咽的口水随着支离破碎的呻吟一起溢出来。她试图让这位青出于蓝而胜于蓝的学生慢一点轻一点，却只能在又快又重的抽插中语不成句、丢盔弃甲。<br/>“嗯啊……”像是眼前炸开了一篇烟花，艾莎的大脑一片空白。被蹂躏得可怜兮兮的小穴颤抖痉挛着吐出大量爱液，断断续续透过网眼滴在了地上。她无力地瘫软着，失神地看着眼前湛蓝的天空，只身下小腹还时不时痉挛几下。</p><p>曾经在阳光下肆意奔跑的日子似乎已经过去了。还是那样灿烂的阳光，可自己却只能瘫软着和一只蜘蛛做爱——不，比这更惨，她悲哀地想着。她居然还亲手去教她怎么上自己，她一定是失心疯了。</p><p>“艾莎？”安娜凑过来担心地看着她。明明刚刚才做过那么过分的事情，现在却有一脸无辜起来——她愤愤不平的想到，被迫留在这里的阴霾却淡了少许。她缓了缓，提起今天要干的正事来。</p><p>“现在，可以把你那根东西放进来了。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>下一章产卵！实在写不完了所以先更新！</p><p>今天四更一共更了一万二，我真是出息了<br/>（虽然有六千都是存稿）</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>说明：真正的蜘蛛不是这样的！它们会织一个小袋子装自己的卵，这里的蜘蛛是外星球的蜘蛛（X</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>